SM128
* Closed * }} (Japanese: 開幕！アローラポケモンリーグ！！ The Curtain Rises! The Alola Pokémon League!!) is the 128th episode of the , and the 1,067th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 30, 2019. Plot and are aboard a ship bound for Manalo Stadium, the venue of the upcoming Manalo Conference. surprises her friends with an outfit change to represent her more confident self. When the ship docks, greets his students, informs them that registrations end by the evening, and suggests they tour the island in the meantime. Ash, , and go to Manalo Stadium, while Lillie, , and go to the mall to do some shopping. Meanwhile, sets up their van in preparation for the crowd of spectators. James remarks that their early-release Manalo doughnuts were a success, but Jessie reminds him that they need to be focused on winning the Alola League in order to conquer the Alola region. remarks that they can get rich while selling doughnuts and still win the League. Jessie suddenly notices a walk into her line of sight, causing the trio to start searching frantically for its mother, . However, this Stufful is revealed to belong to a spectator, much to the trio's relief. James admits that they made all preventative measures to avoid Bewear interrupting their plans, namely constructing a relaxing hot spring for Bewear and to enjoy. Ash and the boys reach the Manalo Stadium, where they find Hau and Hala. After Hau reveals he is entering the League as well, Kiawe and introduce themselves. Ash notices Hau's new Z-Ring, and he explains that he finally cleared his grandfather's grand trial. Hau also reveals that his has since evolved into a . Ash shakes his backpack to retrieve , only to find it asleep. However, Decidueye pecks it into waking up. Rowlet and Decidueye are thrilled to see each other again and exchange a fist-bump. Hau decides to explore the Manalo Stadium with Ash and his friends, with Decidueye and Rowlet flying into the sky. Meanwhile, as the girls explore the stores, suggests they go for some . approaches the counter to order, but she is shocked to see that the attendant is actually her older brother Ulu. He explains that he decided to return to Alola to open a pop-up store, and Mallow replies that she is entering the League. Ulu is thrilled by the news and admits that he'll close up the store to watch her battles. Team Skull arrives, and Tupp is keen to gatecrash the Manalo Conference, even though Guzma did not order it. When the other Grunts are hesitant, he explains that the plan will enthrall their boss as Guzma dislikes Kukui, and reminds them of Guzma's earlier statement about the League. Rapp asks for more details and Tupp orders the Grunts to just do stuff. Later, Officer Jenny causes Tupp and his teammates to scatter as they are tagging an advertising poster with graffiti. The girls approach Jenny, and she explains that some troublemakers have been littering and picking fights with the visitors. As Officer Jenny leaves to continue her patrol, the girls declare they will intervene if they come across any troublemakers. Team Rocket's sales are interrupted when a skips the line. Jessie tries to ask the Grunt to rejoin the line, but the Grunt asks irritating questions and kicks over an advertising sign, causing the customers to flee. Two others Grunts soon join him. James then calls out to join and in a show of force. The Grunts call on their Pokémon, but the trio quickly defeats them. Meanwhile, and his quickly deal with another Team Skull trio at the docks. Later, Ash and the boys interrupt Tupp and his gang's small crime spree. Tupp is initially startled, but is set on getting his revenge against them so he orders Zipp and Rapp on the attack. Ash sends and Rowlet out, Kiawe's Turtonator, Sophocles's Vikavolt, and Hau's Decidueye also enter the fray. The Team Skull trio reply with , , and . Zipp's Garbodor sends out a , but Turtonator destroys the oncoming attack with a . Tupp orders his Salandit to use , though Rowlet’s knocks him to the ground. Zubat swoops in for a , and Hau has Decidueye evade the attack and strike with a , defeating Zubat. The battle has been won, though Sophocles is left disappointed that he wasn't even able to attack. Ash and others demand to know what the grunts want, and Rapp replies that the League should just burn. Guzma and Plumeria walk onto the scene, causing Tupp and his gang to scramble up to their bosses. Plumeria scolds the trio for running off and brushes off their attempt to hijack the League as beyond useless. As Guzma prepares to call out a Pokémon, the girls, Hala and Kukui rush in. Kukui confronts Guzma demanding to know why he is at the League. Guzma replies that Kukui was the one who told him to enter the League in the first place. He affirms if his registration will be confirmed. Kukui replies yes and Guzma declares that it will be a regrettable decision once he dominates the arena. Guzma vows to ruin Kukui's dreams, declaring that when he is Champion he'll ensure that no more Leagues will ever take place. He staunchly leaves with Plumeria, Zipp and the others following behind. Guzma's threats hit Kukui hard. Lillie asks the Professor why Guzma is so obsessed with him, but Kukui only stares at her before returning to his distraught state. Hala proceeds to inform the children that Kukui and Guzma were once his apprentices. However Guzma was particularly disobedient and had no regard for the traditions of the island challenge. He ran off hoping to prove his strengths without the need for either a Z-Ring or Z-Crystals. Hala admits that he failed to save Guzma's heart, but Kukui feels that the responsibility lies with him. Ash is set on winning the League, namely to defend Kukui's efforts and all of the nice people he has met in Alola. Hau and the others agree with Ash’s sentiments, admitting that they don’t want Guzma to squander the League. Kukui stands to his feet and thanks everyone for their support. Overnight, Kukui presents the competitors with a League eve feast. Ash and his friends call out their Pokémon to enjoy the meal. They soon spot Principal Oak in an costume, and are even more surprised to learn that he is also competing in the conference. The screaming girls alert the group to Ilima's presence. As Ash goes to greet Ilima, he is bowled over by some of Ilima's fans. Gladion reveals that he will be participating, while Guzma and Plumeria are also seen in the crowd of competitors. Later, Kukui ushers everyone over for a presentation about the preliminary round rules, presented by the Masked Royal via a television screen. He explains that the participants will compete in a free-for-all, where only the final 16 left standing will advance onto the final tournament, a Battle Royal. Major events * and arrive at the Manalo Stadium. * Ash meets up with Hau again, while Ash's classmates meet Hau for the first time. * Hau is revealed to have completed the Melemele Island grand trial and obtained a Z-Ring and Z-Crystal. * Hau's is revealed to have evolved into a . * Ash and his classmates learn the history behind and Guzma's relationship. * and Hau meet each other for the first time. * Ash, his classmates, Jessie, James, Samson Oak, Gladion, Ilima, Guzma, Plumeria, and Hau all enter the Manalo Conference. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * * Samson Oak * * Hala * Ilima * Hau * Guzma * Plumeria * s ** Tupp ** Rapp ** Zipp * Ulu * Ilima Girls * s * Spectators Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Alola Form) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * (Hau's) * (Tupp's) * (Zipp's) * (Rapp's) * ( 's; Alola Form) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; Alola Form) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (multiple) Trivia * Poké Problem: Where will the grand opening of the Alola League be held in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: , Mount Lanakila, Aether Paradise, Manalo Stadium ** Answer: Manalo Stadium * This episode begins the Manalo Conference arc. * This episode aired exactly three years from the original airing of A League of His Own!, which marked the beginning of the Lumiose Conference. * When and Sandy move past a display window featuring pendants based on Eeveelutions, there is no pendant based on present. * Jessie, James, , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of a since last appeared in The Dream Continues!, 268 episodes earlier. Errors * When Hau is running towards , the hole in his T-shirt is colored the exact same color as the T-shirt. * In one scene, James's Mareanie is smaller than Meowth. Dub edits In other languages 128 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Ueno Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears